


Sim Sala Bim

by Myfriendwithdepression



Category: Halsey (Musician), Panic! at the Disco, Paramore, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Band, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Bottom Tyler, F/F, Josh has pink hair, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Song fic, Then yellow hair, Top Josh, Witch josh, Witchcraft, Witches, joshler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2018-12-31 12:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12132594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myfriendwithdepression/pseuds/Myfriendwithdepression
Summary: Josh Dun practices witchcraft and works in an alleyway oddities shop. Enter Tyler Joseph who just wants to know his future but gets a cute witch boy too.Based off of the song Sim Sala Bim by fleetfoxes





	1. Telltale bell

The tinkle of the bell hanging from the shop’s door alerted Josh of a customer's arrival, but he silently hoped it was Ashley bringing in the fresh supply of dried rosemary from the downtown farmer’s market. Josh poked his colorful head out from behind the counter, where he was hunkered down trying to fix a statue that had fallen over, not to see ashley, but a younger guy with fluffy brown hair. Josh fumbled with the statue before springing up, and attempting to lean casually on the countertop. The guy wandered around the small shop, peering into bottles and flipping through large books before even acknowledging Josh. He finally made his way over to the counter and was tapping at small crystal ball when Josh finally cleared his throat. The guy glanced up at him through his bangs before focusing back on the ball, ignoring him again completely. “Is there -uh- something you’re looking for?” Josh stuttered, trying to keep his cool. He was never good around people he found attractive, he managed to fumble and stutter in every way possible. Josh was half convinced that it was a curse from the owner of the metaphysical shop down the street. “No, just browsing.” The guy said before turning to inspect a variety of pinned beetles and animal bones. Josh discretely wiped his sweaty hands on his jeans before turning to the back counter to pack herbs into bottles.  
After an awkward couple minutes the man exited the shop without a word. Josh wondered if he was a tourist checking out the alleyway sites or if he was just shy. After about twenty minutes of silent contemplation Ashley finally nudged open the door, carrying a box of assorted dried herbs and wild flowers. If you told someone that Ashley was a witch, they would probably believe you just by glancing at her dark clothes, short, blue hair, and rat skull hung around her neck. If you told someone that Josh was a witch, that would take a little more insisting. He sported bright pink hair, cardigans, and white nail polish. Not the typical witch style. Josh accepted the fact that no one would ever take him seriously when he said he worked at a witchcraft shop, especially alongside his fashion choices.  
Ashley sighed heavily and dumped the box onto the counter before plopping unceremoniously onto the floor. “Hayley again?” Josh smirked. Ashley’s hopeless crush on one of the herb vendors at the weekly farmer’s market never failed to amuse him. “We’re so close, and yet so far.” Ashley sighed dramatically. Josh rolled his eyes before he began to unpack the containers, trying to forget about the cute customer from before.

When Josh heard the bell up front, he assumed it would be the lonely lady from a couple blocks over who had nothing else to do on a Tuesday afternoon, so he didn’t rush to get off the couch in the storage room. “Hello?” a male voiced called. That was definitely not Gladis. Josh toppled off the sofa and stumbled through the various piles of junk stuffed back there. He tripped on his way through the door and luckily didn’t smash his head on the counter, when he finally steadied himself he was greeted by warm brown eyes. Josh nearly choked on his fucking spit. “Hi, I came in yesterday, and I was wondering if you had any tarot reading services available.” Josh was still trying to process that the cute guy from yesterday had come back when he realized that his lips were moving. “Uh, we really only do that for family and close friends.” Josh tried to explain, but when he saw the disappointment on the guys face he couldn’t help himself “But maybe I could make an exception.” The man beamed before whipping out his wallet and began leafing through his cash. “Oh, it’s on the house.” Josh heard himself say without even thinking. Shit. “Dude, I knew this place was sick!” The brunet grinned at him. “Yeah, sick.” Josh replied weakly, realizing how fucked he was.


	2. Love Potion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi, thanks so much for reading these chapters! Sorry they're so short, I'm hoping to start writing longer ones soon. Let me know if there's anything I should work on with my writing.

Josh held in a groan as he watched Brendon kick open the door and sashay into the small shop. “Bitch, you already know who it is.” He sing-songed. “Hey, Bren. What can I do for you today?” Josh asked, trying to hide his fond smile. “I need a love potion, or spell, whatever the fuck I can get.” Brendon replied as he wandered around, browsing the mystical items. Josh headed to the back, and began to pick out the supplies he would need for the charm bottle. “I'm surprised you're feeling with something other than your dick for once.” Josh called to his friend. “Yeah, right. I know how much of a hopeless top you are.” Brendon yelled in reply. Brendon poked around, prodding at taxidermied crows and taking long whiffs of scented candles. Josh rolled his eyes and headed to the storage room to grab supplies. Josh placed the herbs and small bottle onto the countertop.  
“So who’s the lucky fella?” He asked, spooning some dill into the tiny bottle. “His name is Dallon, he works at that little coffee shop on 22nd.” Brendon replied, a dreamy look on his face. “He drew a smiley face on my chai latte once.” Josh snorted, “Sounds like true love to me.” he said sarcastically. Brendon ignored him, tossing a rose quartz into the air, catching it in his other hand. “Why don’t you just do this shit yourself?” Josh asked, sealing the cork with melted wax before tying a small pink ribbon around it. “I don’t like partaking in the craft, I’m more of an observer.” Brendon replied, snatching the charm and studying it closely. “Whatever, just make sure to keep that on you whenever you’re around Dallon. If it doesn’t get the job done then come back and I’ll get you a sachet.” Josh instructed, wiping his hands on his shirt. “Thanks, man. I owe you one.” Brendon said excitedly, heading towards the door. “You owe me multiple, dude.” Josh muttered, but his raven haired friend was already long gone.  
Josh’s mind once again landed on the guy from the day before, he had introduced himself as Tyler, but didn’t go into detail on what he wanted to learn from the tarot reading that was set for Friday evening. “Josh wondered if it was just the natural curiosity of the future or something more. Maybe he was looking for love. Josh immediately put a stop to that thought, he would not fall for someone who thought of his lifestyle and profession as a cheap assortment of magic tricks. Tyler was probably straight too. This would not end well.


	3. A peak into the future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I hope you enjoy this chapter, I have some fun ideas for the future of this fic, so stay tuned! Also, small psa; I barely know the basics of tarot reading, so this Is deffinitley not completely accurate. All comments are appreciated!

Josh cracked his knuckles, trying to ignore the anxiety eating away at his internal organs. He reminded himself that Tyler was just another customer, no need to get attached. The sense of dread only intensified when he heard the front door open. “Hey, man. How’s it going?” Tyler asked politely, blessing Josh with a beautiful smile. “Not bad. You ready?” Josh was proud of himself for being able to push out those few syllables. Tyler flexed his fingers, eyes sweeping across the room and landing on the small two person table set up in the corner accompanied by two wooden stools. “This is kinda spooky. Are you sure it’s safe?” He asked, shifting his weight from foot to foot. “Of course. As long as there’s no malicious intent in the witch’s spirit then there’s no malicious intent in the craft.” Josh explained for the thousandth time. Tyler nodded and headed over to the table before plopping down onto one of the stools. Josh internally sighed and sat down across from him, grabbing the thin box of his favorite tarot deck.   
The colorful haired man started shuffling the cards, hoping he was expressing an air of confidence, then swiftly spread them into a c shape while still facing down. “Brush your hand overtop of them until you feel something of significance, then pick that certain card.” He ordered carefully, watching as Tyler’s eyes grew wide. Tyler followed the instructions, he passed his hand lightly over the cards until he came to one near the end of the line. He stilled above the card and shakily pulled it out and set it facing it up. Josh held his breath, hoping it wasn’t some shit like death or the devil. A pretty blonde woman with blue cloth draped across her naked body stared up at him. The world. Josh almost sighed with the overcoming relief he felt. Josh collected the remaining cards after pushing The World card off to the side. He began to mix the deck together then sorted them into a neat stack. “Pick two more cards.” Tyler quickly complied, sliding two more cards off the top of the top. Judgement and Magician. Thank fuck. Josh finally looked up at Tyler, he looked terrified, Josh didn’t blame him. “Dude, it’s okay, you got good cards.” Tyler groaned in utter relief.   
“Okay, The World means love with challenges, it means the sun will shine on you, signifying love where two people care deeply for each other. The love is just as strong in sickness as in health. Judgement represents taking responsibility for your actions and your life, being a good judge of character, seeing the truth and knowing what you want. And finally, the magician represents your ability to communicate clearly, it has all the tools and resources available to manifest his desired outcome.”   
Tyler sat in silence for a moment, contemplating his results. Finally he looked up at Josh and beamed. “Thank you so much, Josh! I’ve been wanting a window into the future for years! How can I pay you back?” Josh blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. “There’s really no need to-” Josh tried to say, but was quickly interrupted. “Come on, man, can I at least buy you coffee or something?” Tyler asked a little desperately. “Well, I mean -uh- if you insist-” “Great! I’ll pick you up here Sunday morning! See ya!” And with that Tyler hurried out of the dimly lit shop, leaving Josh stunned into silence.   
Josh tried not to overanalyze this fast paced turn of events too much. It was not a date. It was not a date. It was not a date. Just two bros being bros… but one of the bros is buying the other bro- it doesn’t matter. Josh wondered yet again how he managed to get himself into this mess, and how he would manage to get himself out.


	4. Coffee mugs and idle thoughts

“Just as friends. Just as friends.” Josh repeated the words to himself while he waited outside the shop, swaying back and forth anxiously. Ashley had been sitting at the counter watching him like a hawk through the front windows for ten minutes and that honestly did nothing to calm his nerves. Finally, Tyler pulled up next to him in a beat up 2007 chevy impala, giving him a huge grin. Josh headed around to the passenger side, trying to ignore Tyler’s gaze on him, and dropped into the stained seat. “So, what kind of coffee do you like?” Tyler asked, merging into traffic before stopping at a light. “Uh, I’m actually more of a tea guy.” Josh replied, looking anywhere but at the man in the driver’s seat. Tyler nodded. “One of those freaky leaf water dudes.” Josh chuckled, “I’m a pretty big hippy if you couldn’t tell already.” Tyler grinned widely. “I think it’s pretty cool.” That small complement set Josh’s entire fucking existence on fire, burning it to the ground. Josh just hoped Tyler didn’t notice the excessive amount of sweat his body was unnaturally producing.  
When they finally arrived at ‘Rise ‘n Grind’ Josh was having a mild stroke. Just breathing the same air as Tyler was making him incredibly unstable. The two men sat down with their beverages and fell into a comfortable silence as they enjoyed their drinks. “So, how did you get into witchcraft?” Tyler asked, taking a long sip of his coffee. Josh thought for a second, “Well, my mom's actually a witch and taught me everything she knows.” Josh replied, dipping his tea bag into the mug. “Then are you a lot like your mom?” Tyler asked, stirring his coffee mindlessly. Josh huffed a laugh, “Yeah, I guess you could say that. She’s a little more… eccentric.” Tyler laughed, “Sounds like a cool lady.” Josh smiled fondly and nodded.  
Tyler and Josh chatted and nursed their respected drink, but it was when Josh had almost finished his tea when he noticed a familiar dark haired man who was talking obnoxiously loud to a tall barista. Josh immediately started planning an escape plan so Brendon wouldn’t notice him. But of course Brendon could smell Josh’s fear like a goddamn bloodhound and turned around and spotted him before Josh could even properly jump out the window. “Josh!” Brendon shouted before strolling over with a wide grin on his face. “Dude, I think that love shit is working, Dallon is so flirting with me!” he whispered excitedly before noticing a confused Tyler. “Who’s this?” Brendon asked, sizing up the brunet. “Um, Brendon, this is Tyler. He’s-” Josh tried to explain before Brendon got the wrong idea but he was quickly interrupted. “Oh shit, is this a date? Josh you sly dog!” Brendon punched Josh on the shoulder with a shit eating grin plastered on his stupid face. “No, it’s not- this isn’t- we’re-” “You don’t have to explain anything to me, Joshua, I’m gonna go talk to Dallon. See you lovebirds later.” Brendon shot fingerguns at the two flustered men and jogged back to the counter.  
“Uh, sorry about that, Brendon’s a little… Brendon.” Josh said, hoping his face wasn’t as red as it felt. “It’s cool, I have friends like that too.” Tyler assured, a small smile on his lips. “Uh, you wanna get out of here?” Tyler asked, staring at the bottom of his empty cup. Josh agreed quickly. The two slinked out the back door, to avoid further interaction with Brendon.


	5. Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sorry for the little gap between chapters, but don't worry. I have some fun plans for the next chapter!

Josh and Tyler had been driving for awhile, chatting about random topics, but mostly just sitting and enjoying eachothers company. Josh wondered if Tyler even knew where he was going or if they were just driving to drive, probably the latter. The pink haired man snuck a peak at his companion, taking in his gorgeous features. His cute upturned nose, the fluffy brown hair that stuck up in all directions, those plush, pink lips, his chocolate brown eyes that were looking right at him- Oh, shit. Josh immediatley looked away, turning an agressive shade of scarlet. Buildings and houses raced past the window as it began to grow dark, at the same time Josh began to grow worried. Again, he turned to look at Tyler, silently wondering if he was going to get murdered by someone he had met a few days prior. Shit, that would mean Brendon would be the last person to see him alive. Well, he was fucked. “Hey, um. Where are we going?” He asked cautiously. “We’re almost there.” Tyler replied, not sparing a glance at his friend. Josh watched as the buildings and activity of the city turned into tall trees that swayed silently in the breeze. When the car turned off the main road and onto a dirt one Josh got really worried. Why did he think it would be a good idea to let a stranger take him wherever he wanted? Josh was about to dive out the door and make a run for it when they pulled into a driveway in front of a small cabin. Tyler gave Josh a dazzling smile before jumping out of the car and heading up to the little house, Josh quickly followed suit, staring up at the tall trees that surrounded them. “So, uh, where are we?” He asked as Tyler slid a key into the doorknob before pushing open the door and stepping inside. “This is my place. You want something to eat?” Tyler answered, turning on a light and disapearing through a doorway into what Josh guessed was the kitchen. The cabin was quaint, the front door opened into a small living room where a well worn sofa was pushed up against a wall, in front of it sat an average sized flat screen, an arm chair and a small coffee table. Josh studied the pictures that were hung precariously on the slightly yellowed walls. Josh quickly noticed one photo hung next to the large window above the couch, it was tyler smiling next to a pretty blonde haired girl. Maybe it was just his sister, Tyler never mentioned a girlfriend, would this be considered cheating? No, they were just two bros being bros, nothing more- “Hey Josh, come here.” Tyler called from wherever he was. Josh followed the sound of his voice to find his friend standing at a counter in a neat kitchen, smearing some butter on a peice of slightly burnt bread “Hope you like toast.” Tyler said, placing the food on a plate and carrying it to a small table before sitting down and digging in. Josh sat down across from him, grabbing a peice of toast and immediatley stuffing it in his face. “You didn’t tell me you lived in the middle of nowhere.” Josh said, trying not to look disgusting with food in his mouth, Tyler shrugged, whiping his mouth on his sleeve before speaking “I also don’t think I told you about Winnie.” Josh’s heart sunk, assuming Tyler was talking about the pretty girl in the photo who was probably his girlfriend. “WINNIE” Tyler yelled into the silent house, almost giving Josh a heartattack. Josh heard the clicking of long nails on hardwood before a small, brown and white border collie raced into the room and threw it’s front legs onto Tyler’s lap. “Josh, meet Winnie.” Tyler said, scratching behind the dog’s ears. Josh swallowed his relief and bent down to rub her tummy. “I think it’s really cool that you live out here. I love forests.” Josh said, patting Winnie’s head. “Yeah, it’s pretty nice out here. My family used it as a vacation home awhile back, but my parents gave it to me when I moved out.” Tyler replied, finishing off the last peice of toast then whiping his hands on his shirt. Josh nodded, watching as Tyler stood and stared down at his friend and pet. “You wanna go for a walk?” Tyler asked, Josh wasn’t quite sure if he was asking him or the dog. Winnie immediatley ran to the door, waiting for the two men to catch up. “Is it safe to go out in the forest at night?” Josh asked nervously. Tyler grinned, “Of course, you’ll always be safe with me.”


	6. Down in the Forest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The forest will be in the fic in a later chapter ;)

The trees were thicker than Josh expected, and so tall that they blocked out most of the stars. Winnie scampered around, sniffing at underbrush and barking at the hooting of owls. Josh stuck close to Tyler, hoping he knew his way around the forest, even in the dark. And even in the dark Josh noticed how bright his eyes were, how soft his lips looked. He had honestly given up on trying to push his infatuation for tyler away, it was no use. Josh knew that he would probably end up getting hurt, or live with his feelings until they eventually faded away. An unrequited crush was the worst kind, but the most common in Josh’s case. Oh well, he could at least live in the euphoria of Tyler’s attention while it lasted. Wow, that was sad. Suddenly, Tyler came to a hault and Josh was about to ask why when he realized where they were. The two stood silently in a small clearing, a patch in the canopy of trees freed the moon to illuminate the ground, displaying a large circle of moss covered stones. Upon veiwing the clearing Josh immediatley felt at peace, he knew this was a place of serenity. Josh turned to Tyler, expecting a nonchalant expression, but instead getting a look of dismay. “This place…” He said, his eyes sweeping around. “my dad told me about this place when I was a kid.” he continued. “I thought it was just a story.” Josh watched as his friend walked airily into the glade. “What kind of story?” Josh asked, spinning in a slow circle to take in the huge trees. Tyler turned to face his friend, hesitation evident on his face. “I could never find this part of the forest, no matter how hard I looked. I kinda gave up after awhile. My dad used to tell me that he and my mom had found this place, before they were married. They spent the whole night here, that’s how he knew he would marry her.” Tyler was still staring intently at Josh, his lips slightly agape. Josh’s heart was beating so hard he thought it would plunge out of his chest. “My dad said that only soulmates could find it.” Josh went incredibly still, barely even breathing. He had no idea what to say in this situation, what could you say? Josh knew what that meant and Tyler knew that Josh knew what that meant. But they couldn't be soulmates, soulmates don't even exist. No matter how much you like someone in the moment, that love will eventually fade and get forgotten. Josh learned that at a very young age. They had only just met, he didn't even know if Tyler was gay! Josh was about to force out any words he could to break the tense silence when Winnie burst through the trees and lept into Tyler's arms. Tyler immediately started patting her side, still quiet but a grin had bloomed on his face at the sight of his canine companion. “Let’s head back.” Tyler finally said, standing and leading the two back towards the treeline. Josh tried to push the encounter out of his head, but he knew it had latched onto his brain and would begin to leak into his thoughts.


	7. Sleepless night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for doing another short one, I just wanted to right something kinda fluffy after the last chapter. The forest will come back into play later on ;)

Josh sat rigedly on the plush sofa, purposely looking everywhere but at Tyler who was sitting beside him. They were watching a Disney movie, that’s all Josh could tell since he wasn’t paying too much attention. Tyler didn’t look like he was really following the animation either, he was twisting a rubberband around his indexfinger subconciously, staring at the ground with unfocused eyes. Josh turned on his phone and realized how late it was, he wasn’t sure if Tyler wanted him to stay the night or not and he was too anxious to ask. He racked his brain trying to think of something casual to say that didn’t sound like he was asking to stay the night. The idea of sleeping in the vicinity of Tyler made the insides of his chest burn, but he also knew it would probably end up making them both uncomfortable.  
Josh’s gaze fell on his friend once again, his eyes were only half open and his breathing was long and deep. Josh nudged him with his foot, a small smile evident on his lips. “Hey, should I call a cab?” he asked roughly, wondering if Tyler could even comprehend what he was saying. “Hmm-mmm” Tyler hummed, shaking his head slightly. “Are you sure?” Josh said, hoping the excitment wasn’t too obvious in his voice. “Stay.” Tyler mumbled, his voice scratchy from lack of use. Josh could feel his heart stop for a second, watching as Tyler’s eyes slipped shut. “This couch isn’t big enough for the both of us, dude.” Josh said fondly. Tyler shrugged, sleepily deeming it not his problem. Josh sighed, turning off the tv before crouching at Tyler’s side and smiling at his half asleep companion. “You brought this onto yourself, bro.” Josh whispered, taking tyler into his arm and heaving him up against his chest, bridal style. Tyler momentarily started, shifting in Josh’s arms, but not bothering to open his eyes. Josh was just glad he didn’t have to carry his friend up a flight of stairs, he was strong, but Tyler was a grown man and Josh had limits. He carried the sleepy brunet through the small house and into the bedroom he had seen on the way to the bathroom early that evening. Josh set Tyler carefully onto the bed before pulling the covers up to his chin. “Night, Ty.” Josh said quietly, hoping Tyler didn’t remember it in the morning becuase he doubted he could get away with it with a simple ‘No homo.’  
Josh returned to the couch and plopped down onto the thinning cushions, knowing that he wouldn’t be getting too much sleep that night.


	8. Eight

The crisp sound of hissing and sizzling was what woke Josh from his fitful sleep. The scent of bacon and hot grease immediatley caught his attention, turning towards the small kitchen Josh noticed that Tyler was cooking eggs and toast as well. Tyler was also shirtless. Josh blinked once, then twice, trying to understand what his eyes were showing him. Tyler was also wearing a pair of baggy gray sweatpants that hung low around his slim hips, calvin klein boxers poking above the waistband. At that point Josh was positive that his friend was trying to give him a stroke. He sat stiffly on the couch, watching the muslces on Tyler’s back shift under his tanned skin intently, trying to force himself to do something before he got caught staring. Josh finally leaned back against the couch, opting to stare out the window into the treeline.  
Tyler finally turned around to face Josh, two plates packed with breakfast food in hand and upturned lips. When he noticed Josh he beamed before strolling over and setting a plate in his lap. Up close Josh finally noticed the tattoos that scattered the man’s body, he didn’t know what they meant so he quickly stored the information before digging into the hot meal. The two friends sat together on the tattered sofa, eating in comfortable silence. They didn’t feel the need to share any words, letters strung together were meaningless and incredibly overused and the men knew that. Blissful quiet.  
“Hey, what time is it?” Josh finally broke the silence, placing his clean plate onto the kitchen counter. Tyler pulled out his phone, “Ten thirty.” He answered. “Shit, I have work!” Josh exclaimed, beginning to rush around and gather his scattered belongings. “I’ll give you a ride.” Tyler said, quickly pulling on his vans and grabbing his keys. “Dude, I’ll just get an Uber.” Josh replied, digging through the couch cushions in search of his phone. “It’s the least I can do, man.” Tyler said insistently. Josh just nodded, deciding not to argue.  
The two ran out the door through the dark of the woods toward the awaiting car, hopping in and starting it before speeding off through the trees. The car was void of conversation, instead, upbeat pop music filtered through the car radio. Josh wasn’t really listening to the lyrics, he was more willing the car to go faster. He was barely ever late to work, but the idea of it still scared the shit out of him. He knew Tyler was driving above the speed limit, going as fast as he could without skidding off the road.   
Finally the car came to a sharp halt outside of the shop, throwing Josh forward an inch. Now that he was there, Josh couldn’t muster the will to open the door and leave his friend. The two had spent at least twelve hours together, but Josh realized he wanted more of Tyler. His favorite songs and memories, pictures of him from his childhood, roadtrips with him and his crazy driving and shitty car. He had barely scratched the surface of who Tyler was, Josh really wanted to know him. Tyler cleared his throat, breaking the beat of silence. Josh immediatley jumped into action, “Thank you so much. For the drinks yesterday, for letting me stay the night, making breakfast, and giving me a ride… I could go on.” Josh rushed, looking down at his lap. Tyler huffed a laugh, shaking his head. “It’s really no problem, but I’m the reason you were late in the first place.” “It’s not your fault, we lost track of time.” Josh replied, glancing at his friend. Tyler smiled, “Would you mind losing track of time with me again?” He asked looking at his friend from the corner of his eye. Josh felt the blood rush to his face almost momentarily, losing his train of thought and forgeting that he was just asked a question. “Josh?” Tyler questioned cautiously. “Yes! Uh- mean, yeah I’d like that… yeah.” Josh said, trying to save himself from total emberassment, but he wasn’t particularly talented in that department. Tyler beamed, “Great! Here, put your number in my phone.” He said, handing Josh his phone. Josh quickly typed it in before smiling at Tyler and stepping out of the car “I’ll see you later, Tyler.” He said, trying to be casual and smooth, Tyler nodded, still grinning.   
Josh pulled open the shop door as Tyler drove off, smiling down at the floor. “So? Did you bang him?” Someone asked, making Josh stop dead in his tracks and look up. Ashley and Brendon were leaning against the counter, watching him expectantly. Josh rolled his eyes, moving for the backroom, but his passage was quickly barred by Ashley’s leg. “Did you?” Brendon asked again. “No, we’re just friends.” Josh replied, willing the conversation to be over. Brendon snorted, “Yeah, right. I saw the way you looked at him, and you left together. You’re also late, implying that you spent the night with him.” He said, crossing his arms. “Plus you’re wearing the same clothes from yesterday.” Ashley added unhelpfully. Josh tried to push past her leg to no avail. “Okay, I slept over at his house, but on the couch. Nothing happened, sorry to disapoint.” His questioners were obviously unsatisfied, but let him go without further investigation. Josh collapsed onto the dumpy sofa, instantly falling unconcious. His half put together dreams were filled with brown eyes and cryptic tattoos.


End file.
